lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Divide and Conquer/Transcript
(HYENAS LAUGHING) TWIGA: Just run, Juhudi! Don't look back! HYNEAS: (GROWLING) CHEEZI: Janja, the Lion Guard's comin'! All of 'em! JANJA: (LAUGHS) Not for long. (JACKALS BARKS) ONO: (GASPS) Oh, no. Reirei's jackals! They're going after some pangolins on the Chakula Plains! BESHTE: The Chakula Plains? That's a long way's away. KION: Fuli, you and Bunga go help the pangolins! Ono, show 'em the way! ONO: On it. FULI: Huwezi. BUNGA: Zuka zama. KION: Come on, Beshte. We need to save those giraffes! (ALL LAUGHING) KION: Back off, Janja! JANJA: You two, deal with them. (BOTH GROWL) KION: (GRUNTS) BESHTE: Twende Kiboko! TANO: (WHIMPERS) NNE: (GROWLS) JANJA: Keep 'em busy, fur-brains! BESHTE: Kion, there's too many of 'em! Can't you use the Roar? KION: It might hurt Twiga and Juhudi. (GRUNTS) JANJA: (LAUGHS) You can't run forever, giraffes! TWIGA: You know, you're right! JANJA: (SCREAMS) Oof! Oh... That's enough, fellas! Let's head home! CHEEZI: Uh, okay, Janja! CHUNGU: Wait for us! BESHTE: That was weird. They just quit. KION: It's a good thing. They had us way outnumbered. KION: You two okay? TWIGA: Yes. Thank you, Kion! Come, dear. Let's get back to our group! BESHTE: : Should we go help Fuli and Bunga with the jackals? KION: Let's make sure Janja and his clan are really heading back to the Outlands first. REIREI: (LAUGHING) GOIGOI: Hold still, ya varmints! REIREI: Ugh! Wow, these things are pesky! But they sure do taste good! GOIGOI: Yeah! Crunchy on the outside, chewy on the inside! (WHIMPERS) REIREI: Now, now. Don't be scared. We're just here to share a friendly meal. GOIGOI: Yeah. (LAUGHS) You. (GROWLS) Hey! Where'd the pangy-lins go? REIREI: Goigoi, you good-for-nothin'! Ya scared 'em so they rolled up into balls! GOIGOI: Huh! Well, look at that! Ow! Pointy, sharp balls! FEMALE JACKAL: (GIGGLES) REIREI: Hey! How many times do I gotta tell ya? Don't play with your food! JACKAL KIDS: (BOTH WHIMPER) GOIGOI: Aw! Can't we at least roll 'em down the hill? FULI: Leave the pangolins alone! You heard me, Reirei! Back away from the pangolins! GOIGOI: Uh-oh! It's the Lion Guard! REIREI: Only a couple of 'em! Everybody scatter! FULI: (GRUNTING) REIREI: Young'uns! Forget what I said before. Play with your food! (BOTH LAUGH) FULI: Hey, stop kicking the pangolins! GOIGOI: Reirei, look! Now's our chance! Grab 'em! PANGOLINS: (ALL FART) JACKALS: (ALL EXCLAIM) (ALL COUGH) FULI: (COUGHS) Whoa! ONO: (SQUAWKS) GOIGOI: (COUGHS) That smells worse than me! REIREI: Come on. Fun's over! GOIGOI: Right behind ya, sugar snout! FULI: You guys okay? (ALL GRUNT) ONO: (SIGHS) No thanks to us. BUNGA: (PANTS) Whoo! What happened? Did we win? FULI: Not exactly. What kept you? BUNGA: Hey! I never said I was the fastest! FULI: Ono, can you see where they're going? ONO: Affirmative. They appear to be heading for the Outlands! FULI: At least we can chase them home. Huwezi BUNGA: (PANTS) Just try... to keep up with me! Zuka... Zama... ONO: Looks like the jackals are back in the Outlands. BESHTE: Hyenas, too. FULI: You think it's weird? Both of them attacking at the exact same time? KION: Yeah. And let's hope it never happens again. It split us up. And when we split up, we're weaker. BUNGA: Hey, it all worked out! We still saved all the animals and chased the bad guys away, right? KION: Twiga and Juhudi saved themselves. And then the hyenas just...left. FULI: Same thing happened with the pangolins and the jackals. KION: Hmm. BESHTE: Don't worry, Kion. Maybe it was just a coincidence. ONO: Oh, no. I don't think it was...The hyenas and jackals are heading across the Outlands together! FULI: Together? But they don't even like each other! ONO: Indeed. Hyenas have even been known to hunt jackals. BUNGA: Bleurgh. Who'd want to eat jackals? KION: Then that means the attacks weren't a coincidence! They must be working together! FULI: Why would they do that? KION: To split us up! That way, they both had us outnumbered! And if they did it once, they might do it again. FULI: If you're right, what are we going to do? BUNGA: Easy! We just have to be in two places at once! FULI: Seriously? KION: Actually, that's not a bad idea. FULI: Two places at once? Kion, how can we possibly do that? KION: With a little help, that's how! (ALL LAUGHING) THURSTON: It's like I'm talking to myself! TAMAA: (IMITATING THURSTON) It sure is! And you thought only zebras could sound this silly! (ALL LAUGH) THURSTON: I do sound silly! (LAUGHS) TWIGA: Do you think you can sound like me? TAMAA: (IMITATING TWIGA) Of course, I can! But do you think you can hear me way up there? TWIGA: Oh, delightful! KION: How about me, Tamaa? Can you still sound like me? TAMAA: Uh, Kion. This isn't what it looks like! Er...sounds like! FULI: Oh, yeah? What is it? TAMAA: My life of crime is over! TAMAA: I don't imitate animals to trick them out of their food anymore. These days I do it to make 'em laugh and they just give me their food! THURSTON: We certainly do! TAMAA: (IMITATING THURSTON) Hear that? They certainly do! (ANIMALS LAUGH) BESHTE: (CHUCKLES) It is pretty funny. TAMAA: (IMITATING BESHTE) Yeah, I think so, too. (ALL LAUGH) KION: I'm glad to hear you kept your promise, Tamaa. But we're not here to check up on you. We need your help. TAMAA: The Lion Guard needs my help? Little old me? Tamaa the Drongo? Sorry, everybody! Show's over! THURSTON: Ta-ta. TAMAA: (IMITATING THURSTON) Ta-ta. THURSTON: (LAUGHS) I just said ta-ta to me! (LAUGHS) TAMAA: So what's up, kids? You need entertainment for a party at Pride Rock? I've got Simba's voice down pretty good! KION: No, that's not it.This is something serious. TAMAA: Really? Huh. I usually do comedy, but okay. KION: Remember how you scared the hyenas by imitating our voices? TAMAA: Hey, I only did that because I had no choice. But no disrespect intended. KION: Yeah. Well, we want you to do it again. TAMAA: All I can say is... (IMITATES BUNGA) Zuka Zama! BUNGA: This guy is un-Bunga-lievable! TAMAA: So what's the plan? I imitate your voices to distract the bad guys... while you jump on them from behind? KION: Not exactly. You're going to imitate our voices, but we're not going to be there. TAMAA: Now let me get this straight. You're not going to be there. But the bad guys will be? BUNGA: Oh, sure! A whole bunch of 'em! Hyenas, jackals. Not sure which. TAMAA: You do remember that the last time I almost ended up as hyena food, right? BESHTE: Don't worry, Tamaa. We won't let anything happen to you. TAMAA: Really? You promise? KION: I think a clever bird like you should be able to handle himself. FULI: Yeah. We're just dealing with jackals and hyenas. Not somebody smart. JANJA: The plan worked, Scar. Th...the Lion Guard split up to chase us! Just like you said they would! REIREI: That's right. (LAUGHS) We had 'em chasing their own tails. SCAR: Excellent. JANJA: Yeah, yeah! But, uh...Why'd we go to all that trouble? We still came back with nothin'! SCAR: These first attacks were merely a test to see if Kion would react as I predicted. The next attack is the one that counts. Because next time your target will be Rafiki! JANJA: Rafiki? You want to get rid of that old monkey? SCAR: That "old monkey" is dangerous. He has the ability to sense the Lions of the Past. CHUNGU: Ooh, ooh! That means he can sense you! SCAR: Amazingly, you're right. And I don't want anyone in the Pride Lands to know I've returned... At least, not yet! JANJA: Okay. Me and my boys will head to Rafiki's Tree. Reirei's jackals can distract the Guard by goin' after some zebras or somethin'. REIREI: I think my pack should eliminate Rafiki while you fur-brains go after something you can handle, like a couple of grass rats! JANJA: We'll deal with Rafiki! You don't send a jackal to do a hyena's job! SCAR: Enough! Janja, you can have Rafiki. Reirei, the jackals can take lead next time. JANJA: Humph. SCAR: But the skinks have informed me that Rafiki is not at his tree. He's near Mapango Cliffs...meditating. JANJA: Oh, okay, Scar. Don't worry. We'll find him. If Reirei can keep half of the Lion Guard away from him. REIREI: We jackals always do our job. JANJA: Then Rafiki'll never know what hit him. SCAR: Good. Then proceed with the plan. Divide... And conquer! (LAUGHS MALICIOUSLY) JANJA: Ya hear that, Reirei? Scar's lettin' me take care of Rafiki! 'Cause us hyenas is smarter! REIREI: Smarter than who? A grub worm? JANJA: Smarter than you, that's who! REIREI: Don't make me laugh, Janja. We Jackals are the smartest animals around. ¶ Yes, us Jackals Are as smart as they come ¶ If you want somebody clever ¶ We are number one ¶ Don't be fooled if we snooze ¶ We never miss a trick ¶ You can't catch us off guard ¶ 'Cause we think so quick ALL: ¶ Yeah we're smartest REIREI: ¶ No one can say the same ALL: ¶ Yeah we're smartest REIREI: ¶ That's our claim to fame ¶ Brighter than bright, cagey and shrewd ¶ So much funner than to lie to you ¶ We're the smartest JANJA: ¶ Us Hyenas, We got more smarts than you ¶ When it comes to scheming ¶ We know what to do ¶ It's more than just good looks ¶ We got brains for brains ¶ In fact, we're so brilliant ¶ Acting dumb takes great pains Ow, fur brains. ALL: ¶ We're the smartest BOTH: ¶ No one can say the same ALL: ¶ We're the smartest BOTH: ¶ That's our claim to fame ¶ Oh, yeah We're brighter than bright ¶ Cagey and shrewd ¶ So much smarter than the likes of you ALL: ¶ We're the smartest REIREI: ¶You can't say the same ALL: ¶ We're the smartest JANJA: ¶ You can't say the same ALL: ¶ We're the smartest REIREI: ¶ You can't say because ALL: ¶ We're the smartest ¶ ONO: Hmm. No sign of Janja...Hapana! Everyone, everyone! Reirei's jackals are going after some gazelles! KION: What about the hyenas? ONO: Didn't see them. FULI: Maybe those other attacks were a coincidence after all. KION: I still don't think so. Ono, keep an eye out for Janja. In the meantime, we'll take on Reirei. Tamaa, you're with us. ONO: Affirmative! TAMAA: (IN ONO'S VOICE) Affirmative! (JACKALS BARKING) KION: There they are, come on. (ALL BARKING) ONO: Hyenas. But who are they going after? Oh, no! Kion! The hyenas! They're moving in on Rafiki! KION: Rafiki? Heyvi kabisa! We have to save Rafiki! Tamaa, we're gonna need your help after all. TAMAA: So, what do I do again? KION: Just keep the jackals confused till we get back! Stay out of sight and do your stuff! Let's go. TAMAA: Okay, Tamaa. Showtime! REIREI: Come out, come out, wherever you are! GOIGOI: Yeah! Come out peaceful and you won't get hurt! Well, we ain't gonna hurt 'em. We're just gonna eat 'em! TAMAA: (ONO'S VOICE) Kion! Fuli! I found the jackals! They're over here! REIREI: The Lion Guard? But it can't be all of 'em. Scar said they'd split up again! TAMAA: (IMITATES KION) Good job, Ono! Fuli, Beshte, Bunga, let's surround them! (IMITATES FULI) They won't get past me! Huwezi! (IMITATES BESHTE) Okay, Kion. Twende kiboko! (IMITATES BUNGA) You got it! Zuka Zama!(IMITATES KION) We have got them surrounded now, Lion Guard! REIREI: Wait. Why is all the Lion Guard here? GOIGOI: You think maybe Scar was wrong? REIREI: Maybe... But if they're all here, Janja's got Rafiki all to himself. So I guess it's a good thing. GOIGOI: Good thing for them. Not so good fer us! (GULPS) RAFIKI: (HUMS) JANJA: There he is. That crazy old monkey don't stand a chance against us! CHUNGU: Yeah. (LAUGHS HYSTERICALLY) CHEEZI: Janja, you think we should keep a lookout for the Lion Guard? JANJA: Nah! They don't stand a chance, either. We got 'em outnumbered, remember? Now, come on! CHEEZI: Janja, that fire's heading this way! JANJA: Don't worry, fur brain, that's part of Scar's plan. We'll be halfway home before that fire gets here. CHEEZI: But, uh... JANJA: Shh! I'm talking, fur-brains! We're gettin' close! Now spread out. Now! RAFIKI: (EXCLAIMS) JANJA: (STUTTERS) What? RAFIKI: (EXCLAIMS) (GRUNTING) HYENAS: (GROANS) JANJA: (STUTTERING) What? (GROANS) All the Lion Guard is here? This is not going the way it's supposed to! (IMITATES KION) Don't let those jackals get away, Fuli! TAMAA:(IMITATES FULI) Do not worry, Kion! I will run circles around them! (ALL WHIMPER) TAMAA:(IMITATES BESHTE) Chase them my way, Fuli! I'll stomp on them! GOIGOI: (GROANS) I hate gettin' stomped! TAMAA: (IMITATES KION) All right, you jackals! I've got no choice but to use my roar! Everybody brace yourself! Here it comes. (WEAKLY) Roar! REIREI: Funny. I thought we'd be flying ears over tail by now. GOIGOI: Ya. You think maybe Kion's losin' his touch? REIREI: (GROWLS) Not hardly. TAMAA: (CHUCKLES) These jackals are such pushovers! I wish I could see their faces! (YELLS) REIREI: Guess what, birdie? Your wish just came true! TAMAA: Sorry! Don't eat me! It...It was all in fun! Just ask K...Kion! REIREI: Kion? He tricked us. That means the whole entire Lion Guard must be going after Janja! Come on! We gotta get a'goin'! TAMAA: And I have to warn the Lion Guard! KION: 'Til the Pride Lands end... ALL: Lion Guard defend! RAFIKI: Ah, that was fun. But it feels good to take a break. CHEEZI: (SCREAMS) (GRUNTING) JANJA: (GROWLS) BUNGA: Zuka Zama! Oh! JANJA: That does it! I'm outta here! ONO: Kion, Janja's getting away! KION: Not for long! SCAR: Where do you think you're going, coward? JANJA: (STUTTERS) Scar, what are you doing here? SCAR: Making sure you don't ruin the plan. Now go back there and fight! JANJA: (STUTTERS) But, they got us outnumbered! SCAR: Not for long. KION: What in the Pride Lands? TAMAA: Kion! Kion! Kion, I'm sorry, the jackals caught me. KION: Are you okay? TAMAA: Yeah, but, well... Look. JACKALS: (BARKING) JANJA: Now we got us a fair fight! CHEEZI: (LAUGHING) TAMAA: I didn't mean to mess up your plan. KION: Don't worry, Tamaa. You did what you could. Now try to stay above the fight so you won't get hurt! TAMAA: I can do that. KION: Lion Guard, with me! BUNGA: But we're just about to win! (ALL BARKING) BUNGA: Or maybe not. FULI: Come on! Regroup with Kion! KION: Rafiki? You probably wanna stop meditating now. RAFIKI: Is the fight still going on? ONO: Actually, it's about to get worse. JANJA: Hey, Kion! Feeling outnumbered again? (LAUGHS) So, you wanna hand over the monkey? Or we gonna do this the hard way? BUNGA: I pick the hard way! KION: I'm with you, Bunga. The hard way. BESHTE: Poa. FULI: Yeah. ONO: Affirmative. RAFIKI: Very well. KION: Everyone. Till the Pride Lands end. ALL: Lion Guard defend! (ALL EXCLAIMING) ALL: (GRUNTS) BUNGA: Zuka Zama! GOIGOI: Ow! (SCREAMS) MALE JACKAL: (WHIMPERS) (EXCLAIMS) JANJA: (GRUNTS) (GROWLS) TAMAA: (IMITATES BESHTE) Look out, Janja! Twende kiboko! KION: (GROWLS) (GRUNTING) JANJA: All right, all right, enough! REIREI: (YELPS) We surrender. KION: Good! Now get out of the Pride Lands! (OVERLAPPING BARKING) BUNGA: One good thing about the hyenas and jackals fighting together. BESHTE: What's that, little B? BUNGA: We get to watch them run away together! TAMAA: I've never won a battle before! ONO: Feels good, doesn't it? TAMAA: Sure does. But I think once is enough for me. From now on, I'm going to... (IMITATE THURSTON) panic and run! (NORMAL VOICE) Uh, fly. Ta ta! RAFIKI: Thank you, Lion Guard. It has been a long time since I embraced my inner warrior. FULI: Yeah, it was fun! Right, Kion? Kion? KION: Huh? RAFIKI: What has you looking so confused, young Kion? KION: I wish I knew. RAFIKI: That pattern. I have seen it before... KION: You have? RAFIKI: Yes. In paintings of the past... KION: What is it? What does it mean? RAFIKI: It is a sign of terrible evil. ONO: What sign? FULI: You mean that mark in the dirt? BUNGA: Come on, Rafiki, there's all kinds of burn marks around here. BESHTE: Couldn't it just be a coincidence? RAFIKI: Hmm. Perhaps. But I should consult the paintings of the past, just to be sure. KION: Good idea, Rafiki. Let's hope it is just a coincidence. (OMINOUS MUSIC PLAYING) Category:Transcripts Category:Season Two Transcripts